


I need help

by Toad_Town



Series: Dads [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Crushes, Dad 76, Dad Reaper, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Parental Abuse, Suburban AU, Trans Sombra, family au, i guess those are tw, it's nothing incredibly major though but be careful I guess, minor chatfic segment, parental abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toad_Town/pseuds/Toad_Town
Summary: Hana's only met Lucio online, but when he needs her help she and her dad are there for him





	I need help

_Sombra: Hana_

_Sombra: HOLY SHIT_

_Hana: what_

_Sombra: DID GROWING BOOBS HURT THIS MUCH FOR YOU FUCKING HELL_

_Hana: oh yeah you’re on estrogen now_

_Hana: welcome to hell_

_Hana: and go to the nurse_

_Sombra: already did_

_Hana: enjoy your free bag of ice and nap_

_Sombra: SHE ACTUALLY GAVE ME A BAG OF ICE_

_Sombra: WTF AM I GONNA DO WITH IT_

_Hana: lol_

_Hana: g2g teacher’s getting sus_

_Sombra: THIS ISN’T A LAUGHING MATTER I’M IN PAIN_

_Hana: good luck feel better_

 

Less than an hour away, Lucio lies in his bed with music on high. His mother’s in a screaming match with his aunt, who lives with them. He tries to focus on the melodies, thinking what instruments could make it better, what chords could change the feel, how he could twist the notes around and make the song his own. It repeats over and over, restarting the song as soon as it ends, just like his caretakers restarting the argument whenever it might be ending. His computer whines as it struggles to load up the cracked copy of FL Studio he managed to find, slowed by the viruses that came with it.

The screaming stops and the door slams. His aunt marches up to his room. “This is your fault, you know.”

“Mm.”

“Listen to me!”

“I’m listening.”

“We weren’t happy about living together, but we could deal with it until _you_ showed up fifteen years ago! And then your father went and got shot, and it got even worse!”

“Mhm.”

“Listen to me!”

“I’ve heard this a million times!”

“Don’t talk back to me!”

 _She’s actually insane_ , he thinks to himself.

“We try to provide for you, we got you that computer you so wanted and your phone and headphones, and you’d think you could be _just a little grateful_ —”

He remembers almost breaking down in tears of joy when he saw the computer, but clearly his aunt doesn’t have that memory.

“Maybe show us a little damn respect—”

He made the mistake of asking when he was disrespectful in the past, and although tempted, he doesn’t ask again. She continues ranting as his eyes glaze over.

By the time Hana’s out of school, Lucio’s aunt also left the house, probably to the same bar his mom went to. He tries to focus on the music but he’s too distracted. He’s tempted to go outside for a walk, but if they come home and find out he left without permission they’ll definitely unload on him.

 _Fuck it,_ he thinks. He makes sure his phone is almost fully charged and leaves the apartment. He almost smiles when he feels the heat and the sun hit his face, and he picks a direction and starts walking.

 

_D.Va: sup nerds_

_D.Va: …_

_D.Va: Really? No one’s here?_

_Bigger drummer boy: Hey_

_Bigger drummer boy: sorry I was working on something_

_D.Va: Hey man_

_D.Va: I was gonna stream later tonight and wanted to see if anyone wanted to join in._

_D.Va: Yo Johnny I see you’re online_

_D O G B O I: Hey_

_D O G B O I: Sorry, can’t stream, it’s a really nice night so my friends and I are gonna adventure_

_D O G B O I: Have fun though_

_D.Va: lame_

_D.Va: Lucio hbu?_

_D.Va: @F R O G B O I_

_Bigger Drummer Boy: haven’t seen him online all day_

_D.Va: aww :(_

When she gets home, she makes a halfhearted attempt on the only homework assignment she was assigned (from the only teacher cruel enough to assign homework this late), and boots up her computer. She plays a few games to warm herself up before dinner, checking the discord to see if anyone responded. She sighs when she sees that they’ve completely changed topics to some sport that’s on in a few hours.

“Hana! Dinner in ten!” Gabe calls. He gives her that warning nightly so she has time to finish a game and doesn’t queue up for another. She’s already done, so she hops out of her chair and heads downstairs.

“Where’s Sombra?”

“She’s feeling sick, she’s lying down in her room.”

Throughout dinner, Hana feels her phone buzzing almost nonstop, and has to resist the overwhelming temptation to check what’s up. Dinner seems to take longer, and she rushes through eating and doing the dishes.

 

_Lúcio: Hana_

_Lúcio: You’re not too far from me, right?_

_Lúcio: I guess you’re eating dinner or something_

_Lúcio: I’m really sorry to ask this but I need help_

_Lúcio: My mom flipped out at me_

_Lúcio: I don’t have a place to stay and it’s getting dark_

_Lúcio: Do you think there’s any way you could help?_

Her face goes pale and she’s about to start tearing up in fear. “Dad!”

 

Jack and Hana pull out of the driveway as fast and possible and drive north. “Who is this boy?”

“His name’s Lúcio, he’s about a year older than me, and we met because we’re in this discord group together. He’s just on the other side of Oasis campus, on the north side.”

“That’s not the best area,” Jack comments.

“Yeah, it’s not.”

“And you said his mom kicked him out?”

“He said he lives with his mom and aunt, and they’re both a little abusive from what I heard. And yeah, I guess she… kicked him out tonight.”

He can tell she’s clearly upset, so he’s quiet for a while.

Once they’re halfway through Oasis campus, he has to ask more. “Do you know if he has anywhere to go?”

She shifts in her seat. “Um… I don’t think so. I guess I should’ve asked.”

He waits for her to ask if he can stay with them for a while, but she can’t work up the nerve.

After fifteen minutes of driving through Lúcio’s neighborhood, Hana sees him sitting outside a cafe with his face in his hands. Her dad parks and she jumps out the door.

“Lúcio!”

“Hana! Oh my god, I’m so glad you’re here.”

She pulls him into a hug, which he happily returns. “It’s so good to finally meet you!”

“Yeah, you too! Wish it could have been under better circumstances…” he trails off. “You sure your dads are fine with letting me stay for the night?”

“Yeah, it’s all good. They’re glad to help. Come on.”

They climb into the car.

“Evening,” Jack says.

“Hello. Thanks so much for helping me out.”

“Not a problem,” he says, starting to pull away. “We can put you up for the month if you need, no problem. If you need to stay longer we’ll have to talk about long term plans, but we’ll do what we can to help you out.”

Lúcio’s speechless for a second. “A-are you sure?”

“Of course. If you don’t mind me asking, why didn’t you go to the police?”

“I don’t like cops.”

Hana grimaces for a second. Jack just chuckles. “I’m a cop.”

“Oh… um…”

“It’s understandable,” he sighs. “A bunch of us give us all a bad reputation.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No big deal. I know why people feel like that. Just makes me more determined to make it better.”

“I don’t think I’ll need to stay too long. I tried asking my dads parents but I couldn’t reach them, I’m gonna try again in the morning.”

“As long as it takes.”

They pull into the parking lot of a CVS. “You need anything? Toothbrush, deodorant, anything?”

“Um, just about everything actually. All I got was my phone and headphones.”

The three of them head into the store and get him everything he’ll need for about a week. Lúcio makes a note of how much it cost so he can pay them back as soon as they can.

They pull into the driveway after half an hour. Hana gave her other dad and siblings a heads up so they wouldn’t be too surprised when they got home. She opens the door for Lúcio and her dad and they step in. Gabe’s waiting for them in the living room.

“Evening.”

“Hi.”

“Lúcio, this is my dad Gabe. Dad, this is Lúcio.”

“Figured,” he chuckles. “Welcome. The couch opens up, and you can use those pillows and blankets over there. I usually have to get up pretty early for work, so I’ll do my best not to wake you. The kids still have school for another day and a half—”

“Can I skip tomorrow to keep him company?”

“No.”

“I have enough absences saved up!”

“No.”

“It’s alright, Hana. I’ll go for a walk tomorrow, check out the town. We can hang later.”

“Alright.”

Her dads show him the bathroom and how to open the bed, then head upstairs themselves.

“So… are you alright?”

“Wouldn’t be if it weren’t for you. You’re a real lifesaver, I don’t know how to thank you enough.”

He’s sent a couple pictures to the server, but now that the rush died down, Hana can actually see him for the first time. He’s always been smiling in his pictures, but even with the serious expression he still has a face that radiates kindness and geniality. He’s ~~taller~~  shorter than she was expecting, and he’s a lot more attractive than she’d noticed from his pictures… _slow down there, Hana_ , she thinks to herself.

“We can find some way for you to make it up to me. And my parents, I guess. You sure you’ll be fine on your own tomorrow?”

“Yeah, it’s no big deal. I’ll just go for a walk.”

“Okay! Maybe you can walk me to school tomorrow and we’ll meet there once it lets out.”

“Sounds good.”

“Okay! I should go to bed, see you in the morning.”

“See ya.”

She’s struck with an image of him giving her a goodnight kiss on the forehead and how happy it would make her, but pushes it out of her mind. She’s just tired.

Jack and Gabe lie awake in their bed. “Jack, I know we’ve discussed adopting a fourth, but to be honest this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

Jack chuckles. “I know. I won’t adopt this one, I promise.”

“So we don’t know how long he’s staying?”

“Not yet. He said he’s trying to get in touch with his grandparents. I told him that if he needs to stay more than a month we’d start discussing long term plans. I guess that could be anything from moving him into a real bed to trying to get him emancipated.”

“Jack, you know I love how you try to go out of your way to help anyone you can, but we don’t know this kid.”

“I know. Maybe not the smartest idea. But if you saw Hana’s face when she came up and told me…”

“I know. I like to think I’d do the same. But still, maybe I should stay home tomorrow, just to keep an eye on him. I want to trust him, I really do, but we just don’t know the kid.”

“Maybe we should let Hana skip and spend the day with him.”

“Jack, every time we let one of them skip for something that’s not school, the other two try to get out to.”

“So let them. It’s almost the last day of school, they won’t be doing anything anyway.”

“Alright, you’re clearly sleep deprived,” Gabe chuckles. “Let’s just sleep on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a 2 parter but I'm making it 2 separate works and the next ones gonna be a three parter. because I love you guys. Hope you enjoyed. Please comment, I love comments


End file.
